hamik
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Amuro melihat seorang pria tertidur di dalam bak kamar mandinya. ・ [HaneAmu]


**Meitantei Conan** (c) Aoyama Gōshō

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

Amuro kaget. Bukan main.

Syok.

Terutama ketika mendapati seorang pria tertidur di dalam _bathtub_ -nya. Diulangi; DALAM _BATHTUB_ -NYA. Meringkuk seperti kucing dan tampak pulas, seakan tidak terganggu hawa dingin menusuk yang dihasilkan oleh empat penjuru marmer.

Dia berharap pria itu hanya tengah tertidur, bukan pingsan apalagi kehilangan nyawa.

"Halo..."

Coba ingat-ingat lagi, apa yang telah terjadi kemarin malam. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah. Sepertinya dia selesai kerja tepat waktu lalu pulang ke rumah seperti biasa setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket; tuna, keju sobek, salad dua bungkus, air mineral ukuran besar. Sepertinya semua **baik-baik saja**.

"Halo, kamu. Kalau tidak bangun akan kupanggil—"

Tidak jadi. Amuro masih mau berpikir sendiri dan menggali bukti-bukti sedikit lagi. Lagipula sekarang hari minggu, satu-satunya hari dimana dia bisa terbebas dari tumpukan kertas laporan atau radiasi monitor. Mana sudi satu-satunya hari tenang yang dimilikinya rusak karena bunyi-bunyi sirene polisi.

Apartemennya kecil namun tidak begitu dipenuhi banyak barang. Tidak berantakan juga. Tak lama baginya untuk yakin kalau tidak ada satupun barang pribadi penting yang hilang. Kecuali dua kaleng bir, karena wadah alkohol yang seharusnya ada di dalam kulkas sekarang berakhir cuma-cuma di atas meja. Isinya kosong tanpa sisa.

Pikir lagi. Pikir!

Mana ada manusia yang bisa amnesia tiba-tiba dalam waktu semalam. Terlebih, hanya beberapa jam memorinya yang rasa-rasanya hilang, sungguh tidak masuk akal. Mengurut kejadian LEBIH DETIL sekali lagi, Amuro yakin dia pulang setelah membuka pintu kamarnya di lantai tiga nomor 202. Menjejal barang belanjaan ke dalam mesin pendingin kemudian berganti pakaian.

Sampai di sini tidak ada yang aneh.

Amuro melangkah hingga lensanya cukup rinci menangkap figur yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya. Atau mungkin lebih tua satu-dua tahun. Auranya misterius seumpama bayangan. Mengenakan pakaian dan kupluk senada mahkota ikal gelapnya yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh area tulang pipi. Siapa pun pria ini, dia termasuk dalam golongan tampan.

"Kalau dia bisa hidup di dalam air, bak-nya akan kuisi penuh lalu kupelihara sekalian."

Maklum saja. Di dalam apartemen tidak boleh pelihara binatang. Amuro juga tidak punya cukup lahan bahkan untuk menaruh sepetak akuarium meskipun memelihara ikan hias merupakan impiannya sejak lama.

Pikirannya kembali fokus. Otaknya masih dalam proses berjuang mengulas beberapa kejadian lain setelah mengganti jas kerjanya dengan _T-shirt_ putih polos dan celana pendek garis-garis vertikal.

Belah bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan mata yang terbelalak. Keringat dinginnya mulai tampak.

Amuro mendadak ingat.

Tidak ada bel yang terdengar atau siapapun yang datang dari pintu apartemennya malam itu. Tidak pernah ada.

Karena semenjak pertama, pria itu sudah ada di dalam. Duduk di sofa sembari menyodorkan masing-masing kaleng bir untuk dinikmati bersama. Amuro ingat bagaimana pria itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik setelah cumbuan ringan dan belaian mesra, terbukti dengan langkahnya yang masih terbilang normal di hari berikutnya.

"Bangunmu pagi sekali, Rei. Mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Shuu..."

Keringat dingin Amuro terhenti. Namun bukan berarti dia merasa hangat sesudahnya.

Pagi yang pernah dia ingat tidak pernah sedamai ini. Seharusnya ada darah. Seharusnya ada orang ketiga yang memisahkan mereka paksa lalu tersenyum teduh seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Seharusnya mulutnya sesak karena tersumpal kain tebal dan pelupuknya panas akibat derasnya air mata.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ini. Kau bisa pakai kamar mandi lain." tidak heran apartemennya jadi begitu sempit karena memiliki dua kamar mandi, meski ruangan lain yang dimaksud hanya terdapat pancuran sederhana.

"Bau."

"Tentu saja bau. Kau membuka pintunya terlalu lama, aroma formalinnya bisa menyebar. Kasihan tetangga."

Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, _bathtub_ itu ternyata dipenuhi likuid bening. Hampir statis seperti jeli. Mungkin karena tidak ada guncangan berarti yang merusak dinamikanya.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Apa dia mati? Siapa yang membunuhnya?"

Bukannya diberi jawaban, poninya malah disibak. Keningnya dicium hangat, "Kau bicara apa? Lebih baik kita buat sarapan. Aku kangen roti lapis buatanmu."

Alis Amuro berkerut tidak puas meski akhirnya mengangguk kemudian. Meninggalkan pria misterius di balik daun pintu yang kini tertutup rapat. Terdapat pengumuman 'sedang rusak' tertempel jelas-jelas di depannya. Agaknya Amuro tidak sadar karena belum sepenuhnya bangun saat membukanya tadi.

"Kurasa kau hanya pusing karena kebiasaanmu meminum dua kaleng bir sebelum tidur. Setelah ini akan kusuntik obat penenang, sekalian untuk melupakan hal-hal buruk."

Kecupan kali ini menekan bibirnya. Terasa dalam dan basah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rei."

Helai pucat Amuro mengangguk lagi. Sedikit lebih lemah karena tersipu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shuukichi."

* * *

 **hamik**

「 _Happiness is good health and a bad memory._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

*Prompt ' _a drank man in the bathtub_ ' oleh **mitchesbcray**.

 **A/N** :  
Masakan andalan mama Amu sungguh mencerminkan kink-nya yang ngepas abis sama posisi /UHUK/ sandwich.  
Halo, Kembali dengan trash Amuro dan pasutri Whisky (meski di sini karam). ShuuAmuShuu, _anyone_? #dibegal


End file.
